Quédate hasta que duerma
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aisha veía como el espíritu de Elsword regresaba, sabía que su hermana era fuerte y pronto se encontrarían con ella. Sin embargo, con mucho nerviosismo, era imposible que durmiera. Tal vez un vaso con agua y una buena charla hará que al fin duerma.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Me encantan como se ve Aisha y Elsword juntos! Sin duda son realmente hermosos como ellos dos siendo jóvenes sean lindos el uno con el otro._**

 ** _Como si algo más los uniera a parte del compañerismo. ¡Ellos dos son mis personajes favoritos en Elsword!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Aisha: Elemental Master_**

 ** _Elsword: Lord Knight_**

* * *

Aisha volvía a ver a Elsword sonreír, sabía que el iba a estar afligido por la desaparición de su hermana pero que mejor para que el viejo Elsword regresé que darle un poco de inspiración, aunque fue un poco innecesario los gritos pero ella sabía que era la única manera en la que podía reaccionar.

El plan ya estaba listo, incluso los nuevos inquilinos, Lu y Ciel, se iban a quedar con ellos en la posada. Claro, ya era de noche y la mayoría de los demonios y mounstros salían, por lo que con tal de recuperar sus energías, decidieron dormir y mañana a primera hora irían a su misión.

Y por curioso que sucediera, ella no podía dormir, había terminado de leer infinidad de libros pero el sueño no llegaba a ella. Tal vez aún estaba la preocupación en ella, deseaba que la misión pudiera salir bien y así poder encontrar a Elesis.

 **-Iré a tomar un poco de agua, en un momento regresó** -Hablo a una dormida Rena.

Volvió a ponerse su chaqueta y bajo con cuidado las escaleras, aunque no era necesario ya que al pasar por las habitaciones podía escuchar algunos ronquidos y murmullos, todos estaban muy dormidos, no era necesario que prendiera la luz, gracias a su magia de los elementos y con un pequeño chasquido, una pequeña luz la seguía.

Al llegar al comedor, sacó un vaso y lo lleno de agua. Empezaba a tomarlo por pequeños tragos hasta que había escuchado un par de pisadas más.

 **-¿Que haces despierta hasta tarde Aisha?**

Alguien había preguntado a sus espaldas, sabía de quien se trataba, al voltear se encontró con su capitán por el momento.

 **-No podía dormir Elsword** -Tomó un trago más de su vaso **-Muchas emociones en un sólo día ¿No lo crees?**

 **-Si lo creo** -Paso por su lado y de igual manera se sirvió un poco de agua **-Espero que esto pueda despejar un poco más mis dudas**

Ambos se miraron, caminaron hasta llegar a la pequeña sala que estaba en la posada. Decidieron sentarse en el sofá grande, sin embargo un gran silencio estaba entre ellos.

 **-Se que ya te agradecí antes Aisha pero yo...** -Elsword suspiro y desvío su mirada **-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado y sacarme de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo**

 **-No tienes de que agradecer** -Le sonrió por primera vez **-Somos compañeros de equipo y soy la que ha estado más tiempo a tu lado, se cuando debo ayudarte y cuando puedo hacer de la vista gorda**

Elsword no había dejado de ver la sonrisa que ella le brindaba, por más pequeña que fuera, era linda esa chica. Claro, nunca le diría que ella era linda, era un secreto que el guardaba.

 **-¿Porque tienes dudas Elsword?** -Aisha al fin había preguntado **-Somos un fuerte equipo y lograremos completar nuestra misión**

 **-Es sólo que...** -Elsword volvió a suspirar, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita de centro y la miro atento **-Se que mi hermana estara bien, es muy fuerte y confío en ella, sólo tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder y por algún descuido mío salgan heridos**

Aisha quien lo miraba atento, de igual manera, soltó un gran suspiro y dejo su vaso vacío en la mesita del centro. Sin que se diera cuenta, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

 **-Idiota, estaremos bien** -Ella se quejó y cruzó sus brazos. Elsword miraba a su acompañante mientras se sobaba la cabeza, aquel golpe había dolido **-Te hemos seguido desde hace tiempo y todo ha salido bien, claro con uno que otro rasguño y ya...** -Aisha miro a Elsword y lo tomo de la camisa **-Pero estaremos bien, deja de pensar en ello y enfocate en que le ganaremos a Scar**

Aisha lo soltó con rudeza, se iba a levantar hasta que sintió una mano tomar la suya.

 **-¿Estarás bien? Confío en ustedes plenamente pero si algo les llegará a pasar yo...**

 **-Tranquilo** -Aisha se sonrojo e inflo sus mejillas **-Soy fuerte y estaré bien, estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, para eso estamos**

Elsword miraba la valentía de Aisha, sin duda ella era alguien a quien quería a su lado.

 **-Gracias Aisha, me has abierto los ojos** -Le sonrió, ella sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco y murmurar **-Si no fuera molestia ¿Te quedarías a dormir aquí conmigo?**

Aisha tuvo que evitar gritar, miraba con nerviosismo a Elsword.

 **-¿Seguro que estas bien Elsword?** -Aisha posó su mano en la frente del nombrado **-¿No estas enfermo o algo parecido?**

 **-Estoy bien sólo...** -La miro apenado **-Dudo que pueda dormir esta noche y se que tu tampoco podrás dormir así que pensé que seria mejor que tan siquiera podríamos hablar hasta que alguno de los dos caiga rendido**

Aisha quería negarse pero a la mirada brillante de Elsword no pudo. Sólo suspiro y asintió con la mirada. Este sólo sonrió como niño pequeño y corrió a una habitación debajo de la escalera donde sacó una manta.

Aisha se volvió a sentar en el sofá y Elsword se habia pegado a su lado. Aunque ella se encontraba nerviosa, poco le importó cuando ambos empezaron hablar de cosas triviales.

No tenían noción del tiempo hasta que Elsword escucho una suave respiración y como Aisha se recargaba en su hombro. Fue cuando vio que su compañera se habia quedado completamente dormida.

 **-Yo siempre estaré cuidando tus espaldas Aisha** -Había acomodado mejor la manta para tapar a ambos. **-Mi espada siempre te mantendrá a salvo**

Y ante esas palabras, se quedó dormido.

Era un poco antes del medio día cuando todos despertaron y se alertaron al no encontrar a Aisha y Elsword en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Si fue hasta que un aviso de Rena que los había encontrado en la sala muy bien abrazados y con una sonrisa.

Ninguno dijo nada y esperaban a que ellos despertaban solos. Probablemente Aisha le patearia el trasero a Elsword por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y este saldría volando.

No lo sabían pero de que a veian lindo y que eran unos completos tontos lo eran.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Yo se que ambos son unos tontos al no revelar sus sentimientos por el otro, son como unos adolescentes normales. Pero es que son bien hermosos cuando se trata de ellos y algunas cosas que hacen._**

 ** _Siento que sólo con la mirada ellos serían capaces de entenderse._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 24 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
